


pie

by frolicsomenatures



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: morty helps whitney bake





	

“please?”

“why?”

"because i've never done this before and i need your help!"

"can't you get faulkner to help you? or jasmine, maybe?"

“everyone else is too busy to help me.”

“what makes you think i’m not busy?”

“because all you do is sleep.”

“…sleeping is an activity that keeps me busy.”

“come on, morty, _please_?”

a groan.

“morty.”

“fine, fine, whate-”

“good! how soon can you be here?”

“give me thirty minutes.”

“okay, bye!"

morty pressed the ‘end call’ button and threw his phone across the room, burying his face in his pillow.

baking was not how he wanted to spend his saturday.

**

“what next?”

“buy a pie instead.”

whitney shot a glare at him. “i’m serious.”

“so am i.”

“ _morty_.”

he rolled his eyes. “pour the pumpkin into the pie crust?”

after whitney had done so, she looked over her shoulder at him expectantly.

“what?”

“what next?”

“put it in the oven?”

whitney sighed as she opened the oven door. “i know that, but for how long?”

morty lifted his head from the table to read the directions. “recipe says sixty minutes on 350.”

once the pie was in the oven and the timer was set, whitney pushed morty into a sitting position and sat on his lap, ignoring his protests.

**

“no.”

“i need to make sure it tastes okay.”

“try it yourself!”

“i don’t like pumpkin!”

“i don’t even like pi-”

his sentence was cut off by a forkful of pumpkin and flaky crust being pushed into his mouth.

he pulled the fork from his mouth; chewed and swallowed; stared at whitney with a blank expression.

she stared right back at him, eyebrows raised slightly. 

“well?”

morty shrugged as he placed the fork on the plate. “not bad.”

whitney smiled and returned to her place on his lap.

morty pressed his forehead against her shoulder, arms circling her waist. “better be glad i love you.”

her smile widened, and she leaned her head on his. “i am!”


End file.
